Fabrics that are appropriate for use in outdoor applications must be durable and must be able to withstand weather conditions and other harsh conditions to which they are often subjected. In designing a fabric for use in outdoor applications, it is important to look at factors including hydrostatic pressure and UV resistance properties. In addition, factors such as appearance, breathability, dimensional stability, abrasion resistance, mark off resistance, and ease of fabrication are also very important. Environmental considerations are important as well.
In the past, the water resistant properties of fabrics used in outdoor applications were improved primarily by utilizing various coatings on the fabric. However, coated fabrics are not breathable. In addition, heavy coating on one side of the fabric causes water vapors to be trapped on the uncoated side of the fabric leading to the formation of mildew. Coated fabrics also lack the appearance of and are more costly to produce than non-coated fabrics.
While more breathable, existing non-coated fabrics have high mark off, poor abrasion resistance, and poor dimensional stability. In addition, current non-coated fabrics have poor hydrostatic pressure or poor UV resistance. Thus, a need exists for non-coated fabrics for use in outdoor applications that have improved air permeability, improved mark off, improved abrasion resistance, and improved dimensional stability. In addition, a need exists for non-coated fabrics having improved hydrostatic pressure and improved UV resistance.